Eneru
Eneru is the former "God" of Skypiea, which he ruled as a tyrant for six years until his worst nightmare, the rubber-man Luffy, appeared. After being defeated by him, Eneru set out for the moon in his Ark Maxim. Profile and Stats *'Name': Eneru, God *'Origin': One Piece *'Birthday': May 6 *'Classification': Birkan, Logia Devil Fruit User, “God” of Skypiea *'Gender': Male *'Height': 177 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 78.2 kg (172.4 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Rumble-Rumble Fruit, Haki (Observation Haki), Master Staff Specialist, Enhanced Speed, Strength, Endurance and Durability *'Standard Equipment': Nonosama Bō *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': 1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Volt Vari, Sango, El Thor, Kari, 30,000,000 Volt Hino, 30,000,000 Volt Kiten, 60,000,000 Volt Julungul, Raigo, Gloam Paddling, 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *'Weaknesses': Standard Devil Fruit Weakness. The Gum-Gum Fruit can nullify his Logia Dispersion without Haki, as Eneru's lightning-based attacks are ineffective on rubber. *'Voice Actor': Toshiyuki Morikawa Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Town level+, higher with El Thor. Mountain level with Raigo via Environmental Destructive Capacity *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic normally (Attack with lightning at these speeds), Massively Hypersonic+ when traveling via Lightning Dispersion *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, higher in Amaru *'Durability': Likely Town level+ physically. Logia Dispersion also makes him very difficult to harm or kill. *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Tens of Meters, Multiple Kilometers with prep, his Mantra can cover the whole Sky Island *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Eneru is a tall, muscular man with light-colored hair covered by a simple white bandanna, if Eneru was to take off his bandanna, his hair would be styled in a perm. He has long earlobes weighted down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasize his "godliness". He wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil (it should be noted that during Eneru's invasion of Upper Yard his pants had a distinctly different pattern that appeared similar to barbed wire running horizontally across the pant legs). He wears gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. Enel prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a gold staff with him which he sometimes uses in battle. By using his Devil Fruit powers, Eneru can transform into a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity. Personality Eneru thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Eneru holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath and insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God (himself). His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea (for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality and superiority. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather than shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Eneru gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he will become incredibly shocked. As shown when he desperately tried to persuade Wiper not to use the reject dial or when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost and visibly horrified. Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability seemingly made him completely devoid of fear, due to the invulnerability they granted him, which only furthered his God-complex. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Eneru tried to incapacitate him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly and unsure of himself, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Many of One Piece's characters were given distinct laughs. Eneru follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). History Power Main Skills and Equipment Rumble-Rumble Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human. It was eaten by Eneru. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'. He is also able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. *'1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Volt Vari' (Electrical Discharge): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *'Sango' (Lightning): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. *'El Thor' (Judgement of God): Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god. *'Kari' (Electric Light): Eneru heats the air around him with his Rumble-Rumble Fruit powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino' (Lightning Bird): Eneru creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. *'30,000,000 Volt Kiten' (Lightning Beast): Eneru creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul' (Lughtning Dragon): With his golden staff, Eneru taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. *'Raigo' (Thunder Greeting): Eneru's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. *'Gloam Paddling' (Thunder Metallurgy): Eneru uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. *'200,000,000 Volt Amaru' (Thunder God): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However, Eneru only has demonstrated one. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Skypiean Category:God's Army Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonist